


Bonding Moments are the Best

by madnessofwonderland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Lance is sad, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, Space Gays, They had a bonding moment, Touching moment, keith is helpful, lance is crying, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofwonderland/pseuds/madnessofwonderland
Summary: Lance has been thinking a lot about if he is actually a valuable part of the team or not and the self-doubt is finally getting to him. Keith comes over to check on him and they have a bonding moment, here's hoping Lance remembers this one.// This is a cute Klance one-shot I thought would be nice to write out! Hope you enjoy! //





	

After defeating an extremely challenging monster sent by Zarkon, the paladins, Allura, and Coran all agreed to take it easy that night and even have a small celebration on a job well done before fixing the damages the ship had received during their battle. Allura had even invited a few of the different beings that they had met on the planet to join them. The large lounge was soon filled with laughter as everyone enjoyed the night together; well almost everyone.

Keith was sitting on one of the circular couches within the lounge; sipping on his drink and watching as his friends joked with each other and their new friends. His eyes shifted over when he noticed movement and saw Lance quickly slipping out through the doorway with an unusually sullen look on his face. After a minute of inner debate the paladin let out a sigh and got up from his spot on the couch to follow his team mate. He wandered through the halls until he stopped abruptly slightly past the doorway leading to a medium sized balcony. He went back to check the balcony again to find Lance standing at the edge and staring up into space while leaning against the railing. Keith walked out towards the other before calling out to him. "Hey, you ok? You left randomly instead of flirting with every new alien in the room." He pointed out bluntly.

Instead of saying a comeback or throwing out an insult, Lance merely let out a sigh. "Ha ha very funny, I'll be fine, go back to the party." He insisted without taking his eyes off of the dark sky. Keith gave a surprised look before scoffing "Ok now I definitely know something's up." He said as he walked closer, "C'mon everyone's going to wonder where we we-" "Then go back. But I’m staying here." The brunet interrupted coldly, causing Keith's annoyance to grow. "Hey I am just trying to help you don't have to be so-" "Who said I wanted your help huh??" Lance interrupted again, his own annoyance becoming visible as well. "Will you stop interrupting-" "Just leave me alone!" The red paladin grit his teeth in anger, "Fine! I'm leaving! God why did we have to get stuck with you! All you do is be annoying!" He yelled angrily, only to be met with silence.

Thinking Lance was just being stubborn he turned to leave but stopped as soon as he heard what sounded like sniffling. He turned and was met with a sight he had never seen. Lance was hunched offer the railing shaking as tears began to form and fall from his eyes. "Lance..?" He asked cautiously as he walked back to the other. "...You're right.." Keith was caught so off guard by the soft spoken words that he wasn't sure if he heard them correctly. "What did you say?" After a moment Lance finally looked up to fully show his tear-stained face. "I said you're right. All I seem to be good at is annoy you guys and get in the way." He let out a choked laugh, "I mean look at you all, you guys do all this amazing stuff, you guys have always had insane talent and potential...and I wasn't even going to be a fighter pilot if you hadn't left the Garrison." Lance bit his lip to hold back another sob before continuing, "You guys have all these awesome skills, figure out alien tech, go head first into near death fights, be amazing leaders, and all I seem to do is just sit back and be the fifth-wheel of Voltron." 

Keith walked next to Lance and leaned against the railing with him. "Well...you are annoying," He was able to see Lance deflate even more from those words. "but you definitely aren't a fifth-wheel. You're a very important member of the team, we all are, and we all bring an important aspect to Voltron. Shiro brings his wisdom, Pidge brings her technical skills, Hunk has his cooking and is great with mechanics, I am good in combat, and you..." Keith looked away for a moment before letting out a sigh. "If you tell anyone I said this I'm going to deny it completely ok?" Lance looked up and gave him a confused glance. "Um...ok?" The other paladin looked out at space to avoid looking at his team mate. "You definitely have the best aim in the entire team. I've even caught myself wishing I could shoot the way you do." The blue paladin looked up at Keith in surprise as the long haired teen kept talking. "But you also somehow help up keep a positive outlook on things even in the worst situations, and that helps us keep fighting and win." He looked over a Lance and gave a small smirk. "You and I may not ever get along, but you do have my respect Lance." 

Lance let a smile form on his face. "Thanks Keith, same to you...but earlier, you said that all i do is-" "I didn't mean it." Keith interrupted, "I was just letting my anger get the best of me." He sighed and slumped over the railing. "Shiro's right, I do need to try and control it better." A laugh escaped the tanner boy, "I can totally agree with that." He smirked. Keith looked over and smirked back at him before letting a more serious expression fall on his face as he stood up. "I'm sorry though, for what I said." Lance shrugged, "You're good, I'm sorry for being a jerk when you were trying to help." A moment of silence filled the air before Keith held out his gloved hand to the other. "Truce?" Lance smiled and shook his friend's hand. "Truce...for now." Keith smirked and let out a small laugh. "Sounds good to me." 

The two paladins stood there for a minute looking up at the dark void of space until Keith spoke up. "So...do you think you'll remember our bonding moment this time?" Lance chuckled and let a smile fall across his face. "Yeah, I think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> -MoW


End file.
